


Soul Mate

by momiji_neyuki



Series: May Death Never Stop You [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Blow Jobs, Eternity, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Memory Loss, Multiple Deaths, Resolution, Sickness, young death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Hey, you alright?”The boy looked up.”I’m hungry.””Oh, well why don’t you go home for lunch?””Can’t.””Why not?””I lost something. I have to find it first.”





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The final in the **[May Death Never Stop You](http://archiveofourown.org/series/793860)** series. It has actually been fun writing death in a different Way where it isn't sad or hurtful. Cathartic I might even say. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_ who will be out of touch for a while, but will be missed. :(

Gerard was running down the road when he ran into someone knocking them down.

”Sorry, I didn’t sees you.”

”That’s okay.”

Gerard looked and saw another boy, but he was much older.

”Hey, I’m not that old!”

”Sorry…hey, wait, did you just read my mind?”

”Yup, and that isn’t the only cool trick I can do!”

”Wow! What else can…”

The train whistle sounded and reminded Gerard what he was doing.

”Sorry, I can’t stay, I’m on the way to the hospital.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, my grandmother had surgery and she should be waking up soon!”

”Oh, well you should get going then. Tell Elena I said hi.”

”I will!”

Gerard ran on and then stopped again.

”Hey wait, how did you know…”

But when Gerard turned around the boy was gone. Gerard shrugged it off and ran on.

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

Gerard stepped off the bus. It had been a while since he was back home. He was on break from school for the summer.

”One more year and I’m done.”

”Hey Gerard!”

Gerard looked up and saw his best friend.

”Ray! Man, it’s been forever!”

They hugged and then Ray punched him in the shoulder.

”Yeah, well maybe if you had come here for Spring Break instead of…”

”Come on man, you know I didn’t go anywhere, I had to finish that paper.”

”Only you would work through a vacation instead of partying like a normal college kid.”

”Oh whatever. How’s Mikey?”

”He’s…he’s back in the hospital.”

”What happened?”

”Relapse. Now before you get pissed, I didn’t call you cause I knew you would be coming back anyway.”

”I feel like a shit brother.”

Ray put an arm around Gerard as they walked out of the bus terminal.

”Nah, he understands. Come on, let’s get you settled and we can go visit him.”

”You’re a good friend Ray.”

”Don’t get all sappy and shit with me Way, I’ll have to punch you again.”

Gerard laughed and headed toward Ray’s car.

*

*

*

”Gee!”

”Hey Mikes, how are you feeling?”

”OH , you know somedays better than others.”

”I’m sorry I wasn’t…”

”No, stop Gee, don’t, it’s fine and I am sure I won’t be here all summer.”

”Not as long as he keeps responding to the new treatment.”

”Hey Dr. Armstrong.”

”Hello Gerard, how is school going?”

”Oh, you know, it’s going.”

”Spoken like a true college student.”

The doctor talked a bit more about Mikey’s treatment and asked about Gerard’s classes before he departed. Then it was just Mikey and Gerard. They talked about the school year and how Mikey was excited about 11th grade. They talked till Mikey’s lunch arrived and Gerard went down to get something for himself. Mikey waited for him and they ate together. Gerard only decided to leave when it was time for Mikey’s blood work and Mikey knew that Gerard loved him, but not the needles. He promised to come back tomorrow though. They hugged and then Gerard was gone. As he passed through town he said hello to everyone who has known him since childhood. The town was not that big and everyone was pretty close. As he passed the park, he decided to detour through it. In the center was a pavilion that the town voted on building. It was a wooden structure with a fountain built in the center. The towns children made up a story that it was for granting wishes so it was filled with coins…mostly pennies, from all the children hoping to get that special gift for Christmas or pass the upcoming math test. Quite a few of the coins in there belonged to the Ways. Under the porch area to climb up to the fountain was a favorite place to play hide and seek. It was a great hiding place until of course everyone figure it out, but Mikey and Gerard would hang there after they picked up the latest comic from the local grocer and read in the shade sharing a bottle of coke and a black and white cookie from the bakery. When he was young Mikey only liked the chocolate side so it was an even split of flavor, but then when he got older they broke the cookie so that it was have both flavors. Gerard walked up the stairs and pulled out a quarter. He tossed it in and made a wish from Mikey to get better soon. He knew it was childish, but that’s where miracles came from. As he was making his way back down he heard a little whimper. It sounded like a child hiding under the porch area. Gerard was a little too big to fit anymore, but he crouched down to look. Indeed it was a child, but he was shaking.

”Hey, you alright?”

The boy looked up.

”I’m hungry.”

”Oh, well why don’t you go home for lunch?”

”Can’t.”

”Why not?”

”I lost something. I have to find it first.”

Gerard thought that was strange.

”Um…okay, can I help you look for it?”

The boy looked at Gerard.

”Okay.”

”Can you come out though?”

The boy nodded and crawled out. Once he was out though, Gerard saw he wasn’t a boy…well not like he thought. He was short, but he was more Mikey’s age. Probably went to school with Mikey. The town wasn’t big enough to have more than one high school, but some kids were still home schooled or when to the catholic on in the next town.

”I’m Gerard, but you can call me Gee.”

”Gee, I like that.”

The boy smiled at Gerard and he couldn’t help. But smile back.

”So what’s your name?”

”Oh…um…you can call me Frankie.”

”Frankie. Okay Frankie, so what did you lose?”

”I can’t remember.”

”So…you lost something, but can’t remember what it was?”

”Yup!”

Frankie smiled up at Gerard and then his stomach growled. He giggled and covered it.

”Alright, well let’s get you something to eat first. What would you like”

Gerard watched as Frankie pointed to one of the Farmer’s market stands in the park. It was selling fresh roasted corn ears.

”You want roast corn?”

”Yeah!”

”Okay.”

Gerard made his way over.

”Well hello Gerard, my the city has been good for you.”

”Thank you Mrs. Asher.

”Now Gerard you are an adult so you can call me Victoria.”

”I know, it’s just…”

Victoria laughed.

”Yes, I get it. What can I do for you?”

”Can I get two ears please?”

”Sure.”

Gerard watched her pull two fresh roasted corn ears off the glowing coals. She wrapped them in tin foil twice and placed them in a bag.

”How much do I owe you?”

”Nothing sweetie, you enjoy.’

Gerard smiled and thanked her. He brought the corn back to Frankie.

”That smells soooo good!”

They sat down on a bench and Gerard gave him both the ears. He explained that he had just had lunch with his brother. Frankie didn’t argue and finished them both quickly. He burped satisfied and Gerard had to laugh. He looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark.

”I should head home now.”

”Okay.”

”What about you, where do you live? Shouldn’t you be going home too?”

”Nah, I have to keep looking for what I lost.”

”But won’t your parents be worried?”

”I don’t have any.”

”Wait…where do you sleep then?”

Frankie pointed to the place where Gerard found him.

”Oh no, come on.”

Gerard took Frankie’s hand and led him out of the park. They walked a few streets to Gerard’s neighborhood. Gerard had a room over the garage. Once he was too old to share with Mikey, his dad cleared it out for him. He spent his high school years there and then each time he came home from college. He led the boy up the stairs.

”It’s not super big, but we can share it.”

”I think it’s *yawn* great!”

Gerard couldn’t help, but smile. The boy was so cute. He walked over to the bed and took his shirt off. Gerard couldn’t help stare as tattoos were revealed under the long black shirt. He was going to question why the boy was dressed how he was in the summer time, but then again, he wore black all year round so it wouldn’t be right. At least he knew he got the boy’s age wrong. He must have just been short for his age. Then the boy slipped his loose pants off and more tattoos showed. He couldn’t be older than 18 or 19 and he had so many tattoos.

”So do you prefer the inside?”

Gerard looked up and saw that Frankie was looking at him. He went to answer, but then saw even more tattoos on his chest, stomach, and front legs. He was a walking advertisement for a tattoo parlour.

”Huh, what?”

Frankie giggled.

”I said where do you prefer to sleep silly.”

”Oh, I don’t care.”

”Good, cause I like it on the inside.”

Frankie crawled into the bed waving his underwear covered ass in Gerard’s face who had to mentally smack himself and remind himself that what Frankie said was not what he thought it meant. Gerard shook his head hard to knock the thoughts out as he stripped himself and then got in the bed.

”Cuddles!”

So much for Gerard trying to keep his distance. Frankie pulled him in close and snuggled in with his head on his shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and soon was asleep. However Gerard could not get used to the warm body next to him or the small whimpering sounds that he was making. It was going to be a long night.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Mikey was getting better Dr. Armstrong assured, but this new treatment was more inpatient than out so Gerard watched fireworks with him on the roof of the hospital. He spent equal time with Mikey and Frankie leaving no real time for himself or his best friend.

”Come on Gee, it will be fun and Mikey would be cool with it too.”

”How would you know?”

”I asked him when I visited him.”

”I never see you there.”

”I wait till you leave. Didn’t want to steal any of your time.”

Ray blushed a little and Gerard patted him on the shoulder. Thanks man. Yeah, sure I can go, but I should tell Frankie.”

”Who’s Frankie?”

”This kid I ran into in the park. I…I don’t think he has a home or if he does, his parents are abusive.”

”Whoa, that’s heavy. Shouldn’t you report it?”

”I mean I have no real proof so…”

”You’re sweet on him.”

”Oh stop Ray, he’s not much older than Mikey.”

”Whatever Gee. So I’ll see you tonight then?”

”Yeah man, it’s gonna be a blast!”

”As much of a blast as a resort can be.”

Ray laughed and then left. Gerard texted Mikey and then went to find Frankie.”

*

*

*

”Man this has been an awesome day.”

Ray and Gerard were relaxing in the outdoor hot springs. Well it was man made, but it felt like one of those fancy ones in the mountains that you over paid to go to.

”Yeah, but I still want a rematch.”

”You just can’t handle my skills at table tennis.”

”Uh huh, I still want to check that paddle of yours.”

”Whatever Gee, you just lost and can’t deal with it. Face it you…”

Ray sputtered as he was hit in the face with the hot water. He looked over and saw Gerard looking innocent.

”Oh it’s on now Way!”

The two men splashed each other till they were drenched completely and laughing.

”Whoa, too hot, I need to cool off, I’m gonna hit the shower.”

”Alright Ray, I’ll see you in the room.”

Ray got out of the tub and put his towel back on. Gerard could appreciate the way Ray looked, but there was no attraction. Once Ray was gone we leaned back and sighed.

”Cannonball!”

Gerard had a second to look up before he was covered in hot water. He sputtered and pushed it and his wet hair out of his face. When he opened his eyes Frankie was in front of him.

”Frankie!”

”Hi Gee!”

”What the fuck are you doing here?!”

”Oh man, you sound funny when you curse.”

Frankie laughed and splashed around. Gerard was about to say something else when he realised Frankie was naked…and so was he. Frankie did a flip in the water and Gerard got a full view of his pale ass. As he stared at it waiting for Frankie to come back up, he could feel himself getting hard. He quickly covered his junk with his hands and looked away just as Frank came back up.

”This is great! I never swam in hot water before!”

Frankie smiled at Gerard and then his face dropped into a concerned look.

”Are you okay Gee, you’re awfully red.”

Frankie swam over and touched Gerard’s chest. Gerard flinched a little and cast his eyes down. Frankie followed them and saw Gerard’s hands in the water. He reached out and grabbed his wrists.

”Frankie, don’t…”

”It’s okay Gee.”

Gerard took in a shuddering gasp as his hard on was exposed.

”Frankie…”

”Does it hurt?”

”No it’s just…”

”Did I do that to you?”

”Well, you…”

”Up out of the water Gee, sit on the side.”

Gerard couldn’t believe his body was listening when his mind was screaming. He still had no idea how old this boy was despite the tattoos. Gerard moved up and out watching as his cock breached the water. He sat on the rock covered ledge as Frankie moved between his legs. He gently wrapped a fist around the shaft and Gerard left out a soft moan. Frankie began to stroke it slowly causing Gerard to take small gasps. Frankie’s hand was soft, but not as soft as his mouth when he closed it around the head. Gerard lost the ability to speak the English language after that. He ran a hand through Frankie’s hair, who hummed in approval, and started to guide his head up and down. Frankie did a few tricks with his tongue that made Gerard tighten his grip. Soon Frankie moved his hand and it was just his mouth. Gerard was afraid he was going to choke the boy, but Frankie went all the way down and didn’t even flinch. Gerard’s hips rose to meet him and soon he was fucking the boy’s mouth at a quickened pace. Gerard could feel his orgasm rising.

”Fr-Frankie, you gotta, I’m gonna…”

Frankie started tightened his throat and lips around Gerard and after that he lost it. His hips snapped up and he was cumming into Frankie’s mouth. Frankie never pulled off till Gerard fell back exhausted. Frankie pulled off and smiled at him. His mouth was red and swollen and Gerard leaned forward and kissed him. Frankie kissed back wrapping his arms around Gerard’s body. Soon they both needed air and they separated with a giggle. Frankie laid his head on Gerard’s thigh and Gerard stroked it quietly.

”I like kissing you.”

Gerard chuckled.

”I like kissing you too.”

”Hey Gee, you still here, I went back to the room and…”

Gerard jumped as the door opened and Ray came back in. His eyes went wide at the position he saw his best friend in. Gerard threw the towel over his spent cock and Frankie’s head not even thinking about it.

”Needed some personal time huh? Well I hope you didn’t get any in the water.”

”Ray, I can explain, he just showed up and…”

”Dude, it’s cool, we all need some me time, I get it. Hey when you clean up, I’ll see you in the room.”

Ray left shaking his head and chuckling. Gerard couldn’t believe his reaction at seeing Frankie and him after then obviously had some form of sex. He lifted the towel and looked down at Frankie.

”Peek a boo, I see you!”

Frankie giggled and Gerard couldn’t help, but to laugh.

”Come on Frankie, let’s get cleaned up.”

”Okay Gee!”

The two got out of the hot spring and headed inside.

*

*

*

”Thanks again Gee, this was amazing!”

”Yeah it was, we will have to do this again!”

Ray hugged Gerard tightly as he waved and headed to his car. Gerard watched him go and then felt a pair of arms around his body. He looked down to see Frankie.

”Hey, did you sleep okay last night?”

”Yup! Are we going now?”

”Oh Sir, your friend left…well hey there, I didn’t see you.”

The older women looked down at Frank and smiled.

”Hi! I really liked your hot water pool!”

”I’m glad you had fun sweetie. Oh Sir, your friend left his notebook.”

”Oh thank, I’ll make sure he gets it.”

”Thank you and you two have a good day.”

”We will.”

”Bye!”

Frankie waved to the woman and held Gerard’s hand as they walked to the car.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Gerard was driving in the country side for just a bit of scenery when he saw a funeral procession leaving a church. As he drove by he recognised a few people from the resort he and Ray stayed at. He pulled in and got out. It felt weird cause he didn’t know who passed on, but he decided to pay respects. He walked past other funeral goers till he got to the viewing room. He walked in and up to the casket. He gasped when he saw the older woman that said goodbye to him and Frankie.

”Did you know Amy?”

”I stayed at the resort.”

”She was a good soul, lived a long life. It was just wrong place at the wrong time.”

”Wrong time?”

”Yes, she was in a hit and run. So sad to be taken down like that.”

Gerard felt a jolt inside. A tug on a memory that he couldn’t see fully. He thanked the woman and left. Suddenly not interested in driving, he went back home.

”Hey Gee, welcome back!”

”Hey Frankie, I’m going to see Mikey.”

”Okay, I’ll come with you!”

Frankie got in Gerard’s car and headed to the hospital. When he parked he saw Ray’s car. He remembered the note book in the backseat. He grabbed it to return it. They rode up the elevator together. 

”Bathroom!”

Gerard laughed as Frankie ran off. He continued to Mikey’s room. He touched the handle and looked in…and froze. Ray was sitting on Mikey bed…and they were kissing. Gerard let go and moved back out of view. Ray and Mikey? When did that happen? Ray was Gerard’s age, Mikey was…

”All set Gee!”

Frankie startled Gerard by saying his name loudly. He was about to speak when the door opened and he saw Ray coming out.

”Hey Gee, I was just leaving so you have great timing!”

”Hey Ray, uh…”

Ray looked down and saw the note book.

”Oh hey, you found it!”

”Yeah, you left it at the resort.”

Frankie was standing right next to Gerard, but Ray was still looking at Gerard only.

”Well thank you! Hey, you should introduce Mikey to this Frankie kid you were telling me about.”

”Oh, I am, I mean he’s…”

Gerard gestured to his side where Frankie was standing.

”Good, when you are ready, I am guessing he is going to love him. Well. I’ll see you later!”

”Uh, yeah, bye Ray.”

Gerard was confused, couldn’t Ray see Frankie right there? Gerard looked down at Frankie, but he just gave him his dopy grin and headed in the room.

”Hey Mikes.”

”Hey Gee, who’s this?”

”This is my friend Frankie.”

”Hi Frankie.”

”Hi Mikey!”

Frank bounced into the room looking at everything with such wonder. Gerard laughed and gave Mikey a hug. He then sat down on the bed.

”SO Mikey, how are you feeling today.”

”Good Gee. Dr. Armstrong said he had some good news for me when you came.”

”I do indeed.”

”Oopps!”

A loud crash came from the side where Frank tipped over a tray of instruments. Mikey laughed and Gerard shook his head and rose to pick them up, but Dr. Armstrong had a weird look on his face. He shrugged it off and waited for Gerard to return.

”Sit and behave Frankie, okay?”

Gerard whispered and Frankie winked and sat down. Gerard smiled and returned.

”Sorry about that.”

”Strange things like that happen all the time, you just get used to it. Okay, let’s get down to business shall we?”

*

*

*

”Wow, I can’t believe that.”

”Yeah, it’s great news!”

”Well I mean…”

Gerard was still in shock. They found out that Mikey can have a surgery that can help his condition, but it is risky. Still, he would need no more treatments and could go into full remission. Mikey said he wanted to think about it of course so the doctor left after that. Then the brother’s talked a bit more with Frankie till it was time to go. Now Gerard and Frankie were making their way to the car.

”Gee look out!”

A dog ran at Gerard foaming at the mouth. Frankie jumped in front of him.

”Frankie no! That dog has rabies!”

”Back off, you will not hurt him!”

The rabid dog growled at Frankie and advanced a bit. Frankie stood his ground in front of Gerard.

”I said no!”

Gerard was shocked to see the dog back off and leave.”

”Are you alright Gee?”

Frankie turned around and touched Gerard’s face. Gerard jumped and then pulled Frankie into a hug. 

”Fuck Frankie, you shouldn’t have done that, he could have bit you!”

”I had to protect you Gee.”

Gerard looked at the boy in his arms and kissed him.

*

*

*

Gee.”

”I have you Frankie, don’t worry.”

It was slow and gentle and nothing like anything Gerard had done before. Sex was always rough and fast and no love involved only lust. This was love though, Gerard could feel it as he slowly slid into Frankie. It was warm, it was comfort…it was home. He used long slow strokes so he could feel every moment and make it last. Frankie mewed, writhed, and begged under him. He treated him like he was something precious, something that could break at any moment. They both came at the same time in each other’s arms.

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

*

*

*

_”You did it, it was your fault!_

_”I did, I took her, but I had to!”_

_”No you didn’t! You’re just a mean man and I hate you!”_

_Young Gerard hit the older boy and ran away._

_”Gerard stop!”_

_Gerard turned to say something, but then he saw the lights. He froze as the horn blared, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He didn’t feel the impact, it was just white noise. Then he was in the boy’s arms._

_”This wasn’t supposed to happen! I can’t take him! I know, I will give him part of my soul. It will keep him safe till he remembers me.”_

_He leaned over and kissed Gerard’s head.”_

_”Until we meet again, I love you Gee.”_

”Frankie!”

Gerard woke up and sat up with a start. The bed next to him was empty. Frankie was gone.

”Shit!”

Gerard got up and got dressed. He saw that it was just before midnight. He ran to his car and drove to the hospital. He was close immediate family so he knew they would let him in. He parked and headed to the door. He saw a brown furry lump in on the sidewalk. He realized it was the dog that tried to attack him and…

”Oh no Mikey!”

Gerard ran in the building and to the elevator. It seemed to take forever to get to his floor.

”Come on, come one!”

The door opened and Gerard ran to Mikey’s room. Mikey was sitting up when Gerard opened the door. In his arms he had a toy shinigami.

”Mikey.”

”Hey Gee, you just missed Frankie. I was surprised they let him in not being family and all.”

”Mikey, thank God!”

Gerard ran and wrapped Mikey in his arms. Mikey hugged back just as tightly.

”hey, what’s going on Gee?”

”I thought…”

”Oh and I talked with Frankie, I’m going to do the surgery. I think it is worth the risk.”

Mikey smiled and looked up at him.

”Are you sure Mikes?”

”Yeah, I am sure.”

They talked for a bit till Mikey got tired. Gerard tucked him in with his present.

”Hey Gee?”

”Yeah Mikes?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

Gerard left and started to head home when he thought of something. He turned the car around and headed to the park. He walked to the pavilion in the center. He climbed the stairs to the fountain. He crotched down where the porch was and saw Frankie.

”Hey Frankie.”

”Hey Gee.”

Frankie was shivering, but it wasn’t cold. He beckoned him out. Frankie crawled forward. He was dirty and looked exhausted.

”You remembered me huh.”

”Yeah Frankie I did.”

”I’m not going to take Mikey. He is going to come through the surgery fine.”

”Thank you.”

Frank gave off a violent shiver and started to cough.

”He’s dying you know.”

Gerard looked up and saw a man in a black suit walking towards them along with a boy dressed like Frankie was.

”I was what he lost.”

”Yes. Frankie, like Ryan here, is a Shinigami. Until you, Frankie understood what his job was. Then you came along and he felt guilty for the first time ever for taking a life.”

”My grandmother.”

”Yes and then he felt more guilty when you were hit by that truck. He blamed himself so much that he gave you half his soul to bring you back to life, but he wiped your memory so you wouldn’t know what happened.”

”He forgot too though.”

”He did and went on as a normal Shinigami till he met you again. Then it slowly came back to him.”

”Gee.”

Frankie coughed and a clear thick liquid came up. Gerard knew if Frankie was human it would be red.

”Can I save him?”

”You would have to give up the piece of his soul.”

”Then please take it.”

”Gee, no, Mikey.”

”Mikey has Ray, who do you have?”

Frankie gave a sad smile. Then he suddenly started to fade in Gerard’s arms.

”No! No Frankie! Please help us!”

Brendon nodded and moved up. He touched Gerard’s chest. Ryan did the same for Frank. The four of them started to glow and then they all vanished.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

”Hey baby, I’m home!”

”Hey Ray, welcome back.”

Mikey reached up and hugged his boyfriend, now fiancé tightly.

”I missed you.”

”I missed you more.”

Ray kissed him and picked him up.

”Put my Daddy down!”

”Oof!”

Ray dropped Mikey as he was barreled into by a small boy. He fell back as he scrambled up onto him lap and started to beat his chest with his little fists.

”Frankie no!”

Another little boy came running in.

”He was hurting daddy!”

”No Frankie, he was hugging him.”

”You sure?”

Frankie was suspicious and gave Ray a dirty look. Ray held his hands up in defense.

”I promise.”

Mikey just stood there giggling.

”You’re no help you know.”

”I know.”

Mikey walked over and scooped Frankie off Ray.

”My hero.”

”Yup! I’s a protector!”

The other boy held a hand out for Ray. Ray took it and was awkwardly pulled to his feet.

”Thanks Gee.”

”Sure Dad.”

”So how was school today boys?”

”We watched a movie!”

”I had a math test.”

”Ha ha, that’s cause you’re in fifth and I’m in first!”

”Baby.”

”Daaaady, Gee called me baby and stuck his tongue out at me!”

”Stop it you too, go wash up for dinner.”

”Okay!”

Both boys ran for the bathroom and Mikey sighed as he leaned into Ray. They were lucky to find them in the orphanage and adopt them. There was just something about both of them that Mikey fell in love with right away.

”We have the perfect family don’t we?”

”We sure do baby.”

”I love you Ray.”

”I love you too Mikey.”

* * *

”That was nice of you Brendon.”

”They both deserved some kind of happiness.”

”Still you didn’t have to.”

”I know. Well what’s next?”

”I have to meet a man named Patrick.”

”Ah, is it him or…”

”Yes and you will meet a man named Pete.”

”Never a dull moment is it with us?”

”Nope, not a bit.”

Brendon took Ryan’s hand and they flew off into the sky heading for the Windy City.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, Q&A, and just general silliness and fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
